Amnesia -ChanBaek-
by changirl
Summary: Baekhyun adalah jiwa tanpa emosi yang mencoba menemukan jati diri yang tersembunyi dan cinta pertamanya yang hilang dari ingatannya. Park Chanyeol seorang kingka sekolah yang merasakan debaran aneh pada dadanya saat melihat seorang Byun Baekhyun. ChanBaek/GS/RnR please! DLDR!


AMNESIA

.

.

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **.**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **DISCLAIMER** **: Cast milik dirinya masing-masing. Saya hanya meminjam nama. Dan cerita ini murni milik saya.**

 **WARNING** **: GS/TYPO/BAHASA TDK SESUAI EYD/NOT PLAGIAT/NOT SIDERS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

HAPPY READING

.

.

"Baekhyun! Tunggu !" cowok itu berlari mengejar, tapi Baekhyun sudah terelanjur marah padanya.

Hari ini seperti orang bodoh, tidak mungkin Byun Baekhyun menjadi sebodoh ini,hingga tak mengetahui tujuan awal dia mau bersamanya. Mungkin dialah orang pertama yang membuat Baekhyun seperti ini.

"Kenapa kamu bersikap begitu?" dia telah berhasil menggenggamku. Mata itu lagi , mata yang hangat, seakan - akan kutub utara pun akan meleleh bila dia memandangnya.

"Apa karena aku tidak cerita tentang ayahku ? Aku tidak bilang karena aku tidak mau membebani kamu dengan permasalahan orang tua." Napasnya naik turun saat menjelaskan itu.

"Sepertinya selama ini kamu baik padaku untuk memgambil hatiku ." Baekhyun menahan napas, dadanya sesak karena ingin menangis. Tapi Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan air mata ini keluar untuknya.

" Aku merasa lucu " Lanjutnya dengan sinis.

" Apa ?"

" Sampai sekarang kau sering mendapatkan pengakuan cinta dari cewek-cewek kan?Kau juga tahu tentang dirimu kan?!" Suara Baekhyun meninggi, oke kali ini ia tidak berhasil menahan amarahnya. Baekhyun kembali mengontrol napasnya sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap mata itu.

" Tidak ada yang tidak tahu tentang dirimu di sekolah! Banyak sekali cewek yang ingin dekat dengan mu!"

"Jadi kenapa kau bicarakan hal itu sekarang? Apa hubungannya." Ternyata dia belum berubah masih lamban.

"HAMPIR CEWEK SATU SEKOLAH SUKA SAMA DENGANMU!" Baekhyun berusaha memukulnya tapi tangannya telah tertangkap oleh dia.

" Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir.. Aku juga salah satu dari mereka! pasti kau anggap aku berbeda setidaknya kau menganggap aku calon adikmu ! karena itu kau memberi jarak pada mereka..pada semua orang tapi kau duluan kan yang mendekatiku?" Baekhyun memperlembut suaranya yang serak.

"Tunggu dulu, kau sekarang "

"Kau membuat aku salah paham seolah - olah aku orang yang istimewa bagimu ! Kalau aku tahu bakal jadi begini aku tidak akan punya perasaan terhadap mu! Pasti aku tidak akan menyukaimu"

" Baekhyun jadi ini Pengakuan?" ujarnya.

Baekhyun terdiam lama.

" Kau dengar apa tidak sih? Dasar lamban!" Ya Tuhan sia-sia dirinya hampir menangis untuk orang lamban seperti ini.

" Maaf Aku terlalu bingung.." dia tensenyum, senyum yang biasa Baekhyun lihat.

"Kelihatanya kau jauh dari soal percintaan kau kan terlalu mencintai dirimu sendiri, jadi aku tidak menyangka " jelasnya sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang lurus. Seperti ayahnya.

"Apa? Aku juga remaja! Aku juga punya perasaan!" seru Baekhuyun. Dia memang menjengkelkan.

" Hah, Kau salah ! aku akan tetap menentang pernikahan ini dan ketahuilah itu karena mu! Siapa yang mau jadi kakak-adik dengan orang yang dia sukai!"

Baekhyun segera membalikan tubuh dan melangkah pergi.

"Baekhyun!... Baekhyun!.. jangan pergi begitu saja!" dia kembali menangkap tangan Baekhyun.

" 31 desember kita berjanji akan ketemu,kan? Itu berarti besok kan? Kalau mengakui perasaanmu Harus dengar jawabannya juga kan? Aku juga mau bicara sesuatu!" ujarnya sambil menyampirkan jasnya pada tubuh Baekhyun. Oh tuhan wajah Baekhyun terasa sangat panas.

" Aku akan menunggu mu besok, sampai kau datang." Ujarnya lagi.

.

.

.

31 desember 2009

Di sebuah rumah mewah di Malam tahun baru yang masih di hiasi oleh hujan bulan desember,terlihat ramai dengan sorai-sorai gembira anak muda, tetapi satu di antara mereka terlihat serius melihat berita malam, dan sepertinya dia tidak terlalu menyukai keramaian ini.

" Selamat malam permisa, kembali dengan saya dalam informasi kilat. Pemirsa pukul delapan malam tadi tejadi kecelakaan di jalan Seoul, yang melibatkan bus dan mobil taksi, yang berada di arah yang berlawanan, dalam kejadian ini sedikitnya 2 orang tewas dan 1 orang gadis berusia 16 tahun dalam keadaan kritis, diketahui gadis tersebut bernama Byun Baekhyun , dan belasan penumpang Bus, luka-luka. Korban luka-luka saat ini berada di rumah sakit sucipto. Sekian informasi kilat."

Tiba - tiba telepon rumah berdering

"Sehun tolong angkat teleponnya?" suruh seorang temannya atau lebih tepatnya sepupunya, Park Chanyeol.

" Hei, Chanyeol tempatmu berdiri lebih dekat dengan telepon itu, kenapa harus aku yang repot-repot"

" Kau ini, aku adalah pewaris perusahaan terbesar di Seoul, setiap tenagaku sangat berharga untuk masa depan perusahaan, jadi untuk hal kecil seperti itu lebih baik untuk kamu."

Akhirnya telepon itu di angkat juga oleh Tao.

"Halo?.."

" Oh, kakak? Kapan kau akan pulang?"

" Ibu?" kata Chanyeol dengan dahi berkerut seribu tanya. 'Mau apa dia

"Baiklah..aku! Oh,. aku baik-baik saja..! Kalo Chanyeol tanyakan sendiri saja! Chanyeol..?" Tao memberikan gagang telepon kepada Chanyeol,

"Halo, aku sehat! Sekolah.. baik Sudah dulu ya, aku sedang ada teman" Chanyeol mengembalikan kembali telepon itu kepada Tao. Ia menerima dengan mata melotot.

" Kak, selamat tahun baru ya! Disini sedang ada pesta temen temen Chanyeol, jadi sedikit ramai Sehun juga ada. Ingin bicara?.."

" Ah, aku?" tanya Sehun kaget.

"Halo,bi.. Ayah baik!.. Iya baiklah, sampai nanti."

Sehun menutup telepon itu dan matanya yang tenang beralih kearah Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk dengan teman-temannya. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Tao.

" Anak itu tidak akan berubah." Kata Tao lirih sambil berlalu.

Dan Sehun tidak menanggapi perkataan Tao karena dia yakin sepupunya yang satu ini akan berubah jika bertemu dengan seseorang.

.

.

.

.

 **N/A :** emm sebenernya sedikit ragu buat publish cerita ini. Tapi ya gak ada salahnya untuk mencoba kan? Ini baru prolog, semoga suka. Chapter 1 akan dipost secepatnya jika respon cukup memuaskan.

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari komik Lovers Discovery dan Love at The Way Back.

Don't forget to review yup! ^^

.

Thanks :)


End file.
